Super Fist of Chaos
by Blahsadfeguie
Summary: When the Sonic crew finds a connection between the Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious power known as Hajike, Dr. Eggman concocts a nefarious scheme to harness this newfound energy. Looks like Sonic will need the help of a Hajike expert to fix this mess!
1. Chapter 1: Feeling

**Heya! Guess who?**

**That's right! It's the Random King, back with another exciting story thing!**

**This time, I'm going where no King has gone before... the land of Crossovers! A brilliant (or so I think) idea hit me not too long ago, and I decided to write it out and see where it goes. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Sonic the Hedgehog - two fandoms you probably never thought could collide. I certainly wouldn't have expected something like this!  
**

**Note: This is a half-sequel to Don Patch: Quest for Supremacy. Don't worry if you haven't read it, I won't be using any elements from that story that are vital to the plot of this one; just smaller details such as Don Patch's Fist of the Shining Star.**

**Oh yeah, and it'll be kind of a mix of my styles - there will be both seriousness and randomness. Don't expect a laugh-fest, but don't expect a soap opera either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bo-bobo or any of his universe; nor do I own Sonic or any of his. I can only dream of being that rich.**

**And, without further ado... let the chaos begin!  
**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Feeling

_There we were... We stood opposite him..._

_He was so familiar, yet so different..._

_A fist of iron, manipulating the very steel around us..._

_There was an explosion... a bright flash... and then..._

_Darkness._

Those last moments flooded through his soft head, confused and chaotic. He barely remembered who he was. It was as if his memories were violently ripped from his skull, leaving him with a throbbing headache and a few echoes of incoherent sights and sounds that the thief had forgotten in his haste. As he awoke, he slowly pushed himself to his shaky feet, and he couldn't keep from wobbling even after standing up straight.

Oh wait, that's normal.

Or as far as normal goes for Jelly Jiggler, anyway. But that was all he could gather - his name, his gelatin markup, his Fist of the Wobble-Wobble.

Wait a minute... Fist...

There were other Fists, too. Fist of the Nose Hair, Fist of the Shining Star, Fist of Blabs-a-lot. Friends who could use those Fists. Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Softon... And then there was Beauty, Gasser, Dengakuman... But what were they doing?

He was able to remember this far, but his opponent... The one that caused him to black out... why couldn't he recall anything about him?

Jelly Jiggler looked around. He was in a vast wasteland, like a desert. But as he surveyed the barren field, he noticed several withered plants and wooden debris. This area hadn't always been a desert. This must have been the result of that explosion.

But if such an explosion could desolate a meadow or forest like this, then how, why, did he survive? As a man of jelly, wouldn't he have been blown apart? Or at least melted into a puddle of gooey, unappetizing sludge?

There had to be some explanation of everything. There had to be some clue to the whereabouts of his friends, or to what the heck caused that explosion. And so, he began to walk. If he kept going in the same direction, common sense says that he'd have to come across a landmark of some kind; another living being, a piece of metal, or even just the edge of the blast radius.

It wasn't long before he came across one of those. Actually, he found all three at once... in a way.

The edge of the affected area was obvious - a defined, slightly curved line where blackened dirt, the earth whose resident plant life met an untimely fate, met lush grass, blissfully unaware of the herbicidal carnage that occurred just inches away. Sitting on the grass just outside of the kill zone was a shining, blue gemstone, as transparent and luminous as Jelly's own body. But the most intriguing was the fallen, face-down figure laying barely inside of the circle of destruction.

It was nobody that Jelly knew, that was for certain - the strange creature's vibrant yellow fur (though notably scorched and singed in some places), covering a head which proportionally mismatched the rest of its body. Protruding from the torso were two thin arms, ending in large white-gloved hands. The legs were the same way, but with large red sneakers and socks underneath, and above that were what Jelly identified as two long, bushy fox tails.

Actually, to tell the truth, that was the first detail he noticed, which really distracted from the rest of the animal's oddities. But Jelly Jiggler got over it as quick as he could. This was the only person he'd found so far who even remotely qualified as an ally in this confusing situation. As long as he (Jelly assumed the fox to be a male) was still alive, of course...

He carefully turned the body over, revealing a youthful face with several scars and burn marks. The fox was out-cold, all right, but for how long was anyone's guess. He could feel a slight pulse and a short breath, which meant that at least the critter was indeed alive.

He shook the fox's shoulders. "Hey... wake up... are you all right?" The first words he had spoken since his own awakening. They felt a little out of place in his throat. But it didn't matter. He had to make sure that everything was ok, at least for now. But the fox did not stir.

Panicking, Jelly shook him harder. "Come on... you're still alive... prove it to the world! Stay away from the light!!" But there was still no response.

There had to be something he could use to wake up the fox! A bright light, a loud sound, water... food... wait a minute, he IS food! Biting his lip, he opened the canine's mouth and inserted part of his blocky arm...

The fox spit it out almost instantly, eyes squinting with disgust, his entire body suddenly full of life. "Eew! Yuck!" he sputtered, "That has to be the worst thing I ever tasted...!"

Jelly was flabbergasted. Did that animal just speak? Or, stranger yet, was his taste really that bad?

As the unfortunate taste-tester opened his eyes, the sudden sight of a large gelatin man startled him, causing him to cry aloud and throw himself out of Jelly's arms, putting a good amount of distance between them. His expression was half shock, as he was now wide-awake, but also half intrigue. "Are you _made_ of jelly?" he asked for clarification.

"Yep," responded Jelly Jiggler, "Just as genuine as those two tails of yours... they _are_ genuine, are they...?" He spoke in disbelief. Though it didn't faze him as much as it would an ordinary person (after all, as the two-tailed fox just discovered, he wasn't exactly run-of-the-mill himself), it was still a strange sight for him, especially when combined with the anthropomorphic body shape.

"Yeah..." affirmed the fox, "Quite real, in fact, they're what earned me the nickname Tails!" It didn't take Tails long to cheer up. It seemed that he had quite a lot in common with the personified dessert, even from the get-go. "And lemme guess, your name is Jell-O?"

"Ooh, close but no cigar," laughed Jelly, "My name is Jelly Jiggler."

Tails couldn't help but giggle a bit at how fitting the name was, and Jelly just had to join in. But as he looked around, his fit of laughter quickly died down and his face took on a serious tone. "But what happened here...?"

"I don't know..." Jelly replied. "The last thing I remember is standing in a room or something, and there was a boom, and a flash... My friends were all around me, but I can't find a single trace of them here..."

Tails blinked. "That's exactly what I remember!" he cried. "And my friends..."

Jelly and Tails locked eyes for a moment. Whatever it was, they had almost certainly both been a part of it. But there was one question on both their minds...

"Do you know who that man was..." Jelly began, "the one who used the Dark Fist of Mecharobotics...?"

"I don't know who you're thinking of..." Tails continued, "but the last thing I remember was Eggman's face, jeering at us, before he pressed a button..."

"This Egg Man," Jelly added, "Is he related to Humpty Dumpty? I used to play Poker with him on the weekends before his great fall..."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "What? No... Well, his real name is Dr. Robotnik, but--"

"Robot Nick!!" Jelly snapped, shaking his fist in the air. "That was the guy that captured us and brought us to the evil lair of darkness and evil and cold sores! I hate cold sores..."

"Er... So do I, but..." Tails glared oddly at Jelly Jiggler, who was starting to regain his odd nature. Tails could feel a strong aura exerting from Jelly, a certain kind of energy that he was familiar with... one that he remembered working with on a regular basis. But it was different somehow. It seemed more refined... controlled... pure.

"Hey, Mr. Fox... are you ok?" Jelly asked, waving his transparent arm in front of Tails's face.

This snapped him back to attention. "Oh... yeah... I'm fine." But something sparked in his mind, and another small detail returned to his memory. "The Chaos Emerald! We had a Chaos Emerald... but I have no idea where it is now..."

Jelly's gaze wandered a bit, until he noticed the blue gemstone from before. "An emerald... like this?" He picked it up and examined it more closely.

Tails stared at it. "That's the one!" he declared. It was the very Chaos Emerald he had... and as it sat in Jelly's quavering hands, it began to glow several times brighter.

"Whoa!" both exclaimed in unison. The emerald yanked itself out of Jelly's hands (not that it took much effort; those things are slippery!) and thrust itself into Jelly's chest, embedding directly into his heart. Or the place where his heart would be, only a little to the right, centering itself in his upper body... you know what I mean. And then, Jelly's entire being began to glow with the same light emanating from the Chaos Emerald alone. Jelly's eyes were wider than Tails's at that point, and he began clawing at his chest, screaming "Get it out of me!" over and over, but he was unable to get anywhere due to the, erm, smoothness of his hands and body.

Tails stood, mouth agape, at the jewel he thought he knew like the back of his hand, and what it had done to this person he had barely become acquainted with. He knew something was fishy about the purified Chaos energy Jelly seemed to possess, but for the Emerald to blatantly accept him like that, no questions asked... his mind opened in a whole new way to the power that he thought he knew inside and out. He had to find out more, one way or another.

"Jelly...?" uttered Tails, quietly. "How do you feel...?"

Jelly looked down at himself, his arms raised and bent, letting the new energy flow through him. This energy felt as though it were waiting for him throughout the course of its existence... like it was made specifically for Jelly Jiggler. He felt incredible, like he could summon a torrent of pure gelatin to engulf and dissolve anything and everything in sight. "I feel... I feel..."

"That's just it. I feel. I feel like I'm feeling for the first time."

* * *

**No, everyone else is not dead. If you want to find out what exactly happened, just stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, and I'll be sure not to leave my valued readers hanging for months at a time, like I did with DPQS. I'll update more often this time, I promise! =P  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Cry for Help

**Sorry for the delay; I meant to finish this chapter Monday but hey, I got lazy. However, from here on out, I promise it will be no longer than two weeks between chapters. Expect the next one by the end of the month!**

**And yeah, I know the plot isn't moving very fast at first... I just need to get warmed up, is all. =P  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Cry for Help

_How could I have been so ignorant...?_

_Against the Chaos... the answer should have been clear._

_Looks like I'll have to change my battle plan..._

---

The evening was black, blacker than a normal rush hour. The lightning crackled in the distance as rain poured all over the big city, not caring whether it doused a skyscraper or a lonely stray dog. Cars and taxis crawled by on the streets, their drivers glad to be shielded by the wetness, but impatiently comparing their travel time in those bottlenecked jams to how it would have been if they had just walked. Many of them had umbrellas, anyway...

In fact, one taxi cab had a rather big umbrella welded to the top.

...upside down. A grand pool of water had collected in its base, making the cab heavier and slower than normal.

This was not pleasant in the slightest to any of the vehicle's three occupants. The driver, a large anthropomorphic ice cube, was at least glad that he wasn't getting hit by the rain. The two passengers in the back seat were growing impatient by the second.

"Man," said one of them, a blue hedgehog wearing white gloves and red shoes, crossing his arms and gazing angrily out the window. "If I didn't mind getting wet, we'd be there by now, and we wouldn't have to sit forever in a cramped machine. Stupid traffic..."

"Violence never solved anything," replied the much larger person sitting next to him; a human, but with bloated upper-body muscles, white-framed tinted sunglasses, and a swollen blonde afro. A flamethrower was sitting in his lap. He aimed the nozzle at the driver, yelling, "If you don't move this car along, I'm going to torch you into next week boy!!"

"And turn down the AC while you're at it," added the hedgehog with a shiver, not caring how controversial his mate was.

The ice cube began to perspire, faced with all the pressure. He couldn't just press a button and make the cab fly over the rest of the cars - he wasn't Supercube! But if he didn't comply with this unlikely duo's ludicrous demands, he'd surely melt! Oh man, how he wished he were Supercube...

The man with the afro flipped the switch to ignite the pilot light of the flamethrower. "NOW, sloth!"

Feeling the heat from the now armed weapon, the ice cube began to sweat even more. "Ok, ok, chill, man!" he answered, analyzing the traffic jam. They were headed slowly for... a red light. The tension was just too much. Sweating all over, the ice began to shrink. Realizing what was happening to him, he turned off the air conditioner to speed up the process. If this was how life was going to be, then he couldn't take it anymore! In a few moments, all that was left of the poor ice man was a small puddle which sank into the driver's seat.

Opening up his afro, which was totally hollow and hinged in the back, and stuffing the flamethrower into it, the man cackled wildly. "Hey, Sonic, check this out! He couldn't take the heat!"

Sonic the Hedgehog glanced over at where the driver of the cab used to be, and utterly freaked out. "Wha-?! Bo-bobo! You can't melt the driver of the car we're riding in!"

Bo-bobo giggled, then pointed at the light. "It's ok, we're at a standstill. We won't be moving for a looooong time."

Sonic looked up at the light. Its hue quite resembled that of his own fur. "It's BLUE!?"

"Blue stands for SONIC!!" shouted Bo-bobo, grabbing the hedgehog and setting him into the driver seat, right on top of the puddle. "You drive!"

"BWAH!!" Flinching timidly at the feeling of cold wetness at his bottom, he leaped in surprise, crashing into the roof of the cab. It shattered, causing all the water from the umbrella to pour into the driver's side at once. Sonic was practically given a reverse paint job. While Bo-bobo guffawed like a hyena, Sonic crawled shamefully into the back seat, severely shaken up. "NOT FUNNY!!" he shouted tersely. "YOU DRIVE!!"

"Righty-o," said Bo-bobo, who suddenly had on a heavy raincoat and a hat with a miniature umbrella at the top (which wasn't nearly large enough to cover his whole body, especially the shoulders). He did a front flip into the driver's seat while Sonic tried and failed to contemplate Bo-bobo's actions. _That crazy cat..._

But even with Bo-bobo driving (and a large vegetable jammed into the fare meter), the traffic still held them from their destination.

"Can't you do something to, I dunno, blow past these cars or something?!" Sonic shouted impatiently.

"Hmm..." muttered Bo-bobo thoughtfully, a mischievous grin creeping across his face. Sonic gulped. Suddenly, Bo-bobo's nosehairs reached behind the seat and wrapped around Sonic's waist, shoving him into the cab's floor and breaking a large hole in it, through which the pavement was clearly visible. "Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Flintstone Shuffle!" After a brief moment of silence, he turned and yelled "RUN, FRED, RUN!!" into Sonic's face, causing him to instinctively cycle his legs as if he were running through a meadow over some hapless flowers. The taxi cab did the same thing, except the other cars were the flowers. And, in no time, the cab stopped in front of an apartment building.

Emerging from the cab with a ridiculously large chainsaw making his own door, Bo-bobo threw his arms to the sky and cried "We're here!!"

Sonic stumbled out of the other side of the cab, slightly dazed (but hey, running is his thing) and stood next to Bo-bobo. "So, who is this friend of yours, anyway?"

Bo-bobo skipped up to the apartment building, suddenly wearing a pink apron and a tiara (the only other clothing he brought), and hugged the corner of it. "This is Mr. Edifice," he cooed in a high-pitched voice. "I missed him so much... how are you doing, darling?"

As if that weren't enough to freak Sonic out, a deep voice from inside the building echoed back "I'm doing very well, my dear, but I've sure missed you too!"

Before the hedgehog could question anything, the door opened, revealing a tall man of similar build to Bo-bobo, but with a green shirt under overalls. A full white goatee adorned his face, and his hair was black and shaped in a ducktail as ridiculous as Bo-bobo's afro.

"So, Bo-bobo..." the bearded man said, "have you come to rub some major accomplishment in my face?" He looked down at Sonic dully. "A new exotic pet that I'm too poor to afford?"

"Hey, I'm nobody's pet!" Sonic objected, but neither human paid any attention to him.

"Not this time, Battleship," replied Bo-bobo, back in his normal garb and voice. "I need your help."

Captain Battleship's eyes widened, and his expression loosened. He had never heard those words spoken by Bo-bobo to him before. For that to happen, something must have been gravely wrong. "What... what's up?" he questioned, slightly shaky.

Bo-bobo was silent for a moment, a very solemn expression on his face. Suddenly, he pulled out a jar of pickles and held it up to him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I can't open it!!"

Sonic slapped his face with his palm. Battleship gasped. "Oh no, that's horrible!" he exclaimed, clutching the side of his head with both arms. "Here, let me try..."

Bo-bobo handed him the jar, and he took it. He set it on the ground in front of the apartment and pulled out a ludicrously huge mallet! He swung the massive thing at the jar, as if attempting to completely crush the jar and the pickles inside... and when the jar did not so much as budge, he swung the hammer again and again and again. When that still didn't work, he fished in his pockets and retrieved a bazooka! He fired rocket after rocket at the jar, creating explosions that could be heard and seen by the entire city, no doubt. By the time he was done, the entire apartment building that he apparently lived in had been reduced to a smoking pile of charred rubble... but the pickle jar remained without a scratch!

"I tried that stuff already," said Bo-bobo, sitting on a bench that faced away from Battleship, reading a newspaper and casually picking his nose. Sonic was unable to resist gawking at the both of them; he was quite speechless.

"Hmm..." said Battleship thoughtfully, looking around for some kind of tool he could use. His gaze landed on Sonic, who blinked back curiously. "Ah, you'll do!" he exclaimed, reaching for the blue hedgehog, who instinctively darted away from the ducktail-wearer's grasp.

"Watch it, bub," Sonic scolded, "I don't know what you were planning to do with me, but whatever it is I'm not standing for it."

"But... we NEED YOU to open the jar! Please!" Bo-bobo and Battleship begged in unison, getting on their knees.

Sonic sighed. "Have you tried OPENING THE LID?" he yelled, picking up the jar and twisting at the lid. It popped open without difficulty.

Both of the humans' jaws dropped, freaking out just as much as Sonic did earlier at their obscure failed methods. "He's magical!" cried Battleship.

"He's a witch! Burn him!!" shouted Bo-bobo, throwing red confetti at Sonic and chanting "Burn, burn".

Sonic kicked the bucket of confetti out of Bo-bobo's hands. "Can we get serious for two seconds here?! Our friends are in danger and we need all the help we can get!!"

"But he already agreed to help," Bo-bobo muttered, gesturing at Battleship with his thumb.

"What?" Sonic questioned, more than confused.

"I SAID HE ALREADY AGREED TO HELP!!" Bo-bobo repeated. "Jeez, Sonic, for the fastest thing alive, you're sure slow at picking up on things."

Sonic groaned exasperantly. "Just come on, Battleship, we'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

**Reader: But weren't they standing outside in the rain all this time?**

**Blah: Uh... the rain stopped.**

**Reader: It didn't look like it was about to stop.**

**Blah: ...the apartment had a very large awning!**

**Reader: Even after it was destroyed?  
**

**Blah: SILENCE!! I kill you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Bakery

**Heya! A little short, perhaps rushed a bit at the end, but at least I made the deadline! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bakery

Tails flew. Yes, a flying fox. Spinning his two tails like a propeller, he travelled through the sky, without a particularly vivid idea of where he was headed, but hey, anywhere was better than that smoking crater of death that he and his new companion had crawled out of.

Speaking of his companion, you may be asking where Jelly Jiggler is right now. Well, he's flying alongside Tails. Yes, that's right, _alongside_ him. As if a dual-tailed anthropomorphic canine soaring through the air wasn't enough, there was also a man-shaped gelatin a few feet away, traveling at just the same velocity. The only difference was that this Jelly wasn't his usual shade of blue. He appeared to have lightened up, and was now a bright white with only a hint of cyan. He flew without wings (or tails), his arms outstretched like he was Superma--er, Superjelly.

But that could have been due to the Chaos Emerald that had planted itself in Jiggler's torso. With it, not only did he receive a massive flow of energy, he grew colder and whiter, and there was now a large horn protruding from his forehead.

Don't ask me what the horn is doing there; if you've already accepted a fox and a white jelly-man flying unaided high in the sky, then the horn should be cake, right?

_Mmm... Cake... _thought Jelly Jiggler to himself, unaware of any breakage of any walls, particularly of the fourth kind.

"Hey, can we stop at a bakery or something along the way?" calmly asked Jelly, despite the fact that he was the sort who might be found at a bakery to begin with, baked into a small donut.

"What?" responded Tails, whose mind had been wandering a bit as well. "Er, well, I am kinda hungry..." The fact that a large piece of food was already flying beside him didn't even cross his mind, though even if it did, he wasn't about to stick him in his mouth again, after his rude awakening an hour or two earlier...

Thankfully, it wasn't long before they came across a highway and began to travel above it, knowing that it would eventually lead into a town of some kind. And what kind of town would be complete without a bakery? Nobody on the surface of the earth bothered to look up, as they figured the unlikely fliers as nothing but birds from out of the corners of their eyes.

They hovered a bit closer to the ground as they approached a rather large town. The sign, if either of them bothered to read it, said "Lanarch City Limits; Population: We lost count."

It was typical for a city; along the highway that cut through it, several fast-food restaurants and hotels stretched across either side. There was the occasional car dealership, antique shop, and beauty parlor (which Jelly insisted for a moment that they go to; needless to say, Tails was strongly opposed to the idea), but there were no actual bakeries around. And for every quarter mile they traveled, Jelly and Tails grew ever hungrier.

"Are we there yet?" groaned Jelly, his stomach growling.

"How the heck should I know?" answered Tails rather impatiently, his stomach growling assertively back.

However, in a way that was quite convenient for them, they caught a glimpse of an array of yellowish round creatures pushing an entire building on a set of wheels into place in an empty lot. As soon as it was in place, they dashed inside hastily. The building itself was orangish and round, and had several spine-like protrusions in the back. Across the front of it, there was a banner which read "Patch's Pastries" in bright, multicolored letters, and underneath were the words "Free Chaos Emerald with every meal!"

The second line went mainly ignored by the fox and the jelly, as they were more concerned with filling their bellies with pastries than collecting Chaos Emeralds.

They landed and, after a quick exchange of gleeful glances, went inside without hesitation.

The interior was dark and empty, and not at all what one would expect from a bakery that was so colorful on the outside. In fact, it was so dark that neither non-human could see much of anything at all.

As Jelly Jiggler slowly approached the center of the room, Tails expressed his caution. "I'm not so sure about this pl--"

CLICK!

The floor tile which Jelly's foot landed on sank into the ground a bit, triggering a series of odd mechanical noises. Suddenly, two small cages dropped from the sky and enclosed both Jelly and Tails before they had time to react.

"What the--" exclaimed Tails, clutching the bars. He yanked on them, seeing if it would give. The cage was immensely heavy, and the bars were quite definitely solid.

"Somehow I should've seen this coming," lamented Jelly, huddled into the corner of the cell and poking at a bar absent-mindedly.

A sinister, high-pitched laugh could be heard from the center of the room. It was minutely demonic, but mostly insane. Either way, it chilled Tails to the bone. (Jelly was already chilled, and he had no bones anyway.)

"So, I see you've fallen for it..." the voice cackled. "That was fast! Either you're more stupid than I thought, or I'm more clever than you thought! Probably both. Ha ha hah!!!" The voice was far too high to be Eggman's... could this be one of his henchmen?

As suddenly as the cages had fallen, the lights snapped on and illuminated the room. Standing between the cages was a short, orange figure, surrounded by a few dozen even shorter yellow figures. They all had more or less perfectly spherical bodies, save for a few spines scattered about (more so for the taller one, whose quills almost reminded Tails of Sonic's). Their faces were printed on their bodies, essentially making them double as heads. Each of their eyes had a sort of sharpness about them; a sort of dominion.

Jelly Jiggler recognized the orange one immediately. "Don Patch!!" he cried in bewilderment. Apparently, the shape of the building wasn't enough of a hint to his friend's presence.

Don Patch recognized the gelatinous one immediately as well. "Jelly Jiggler?!" he shouted, half in astonishment and half in frustration. "What the heck?! That Dr. Robotnik was supposed to fall for it!"

Tails did not recognize anyone in a spurt of confusion; he even forgot who Jelly was for a moment.

"Well, you're bound to catch any hungry travelers," stated Jelly. "Everybody likes pastry."

A hand extended from the crowd of yellow Patch-lookalikes. "Er, I'm allergic to past--"

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!!!" yelled Don, who tossed a grenade into the crowd at where the hand sprouted. The culprit wasn't the only one that got blasted.

"Uh, excuse me," chirped Tails shyly. "We're kinda hungry and kinda don't like sitting in these cages, so..."

"Sure thing!!" reflected Don Patch with quintuple the volume. He snapped his fingers, and his minions scrambled to remove the cages.

A few minutes later, Don Patch, Tails, and Jelly Jiggler were sitting around a table, enjoying a massive pasta meal. Jelly and Tails gulped down each string of spaghetti rather greedily, while Don quietly ate his with a pair of chopsticks. Shortly afterward, he remembered that he hated chopsticks, and replaced them with the fork that Tails was using. The fox stared for a moment at his sudden utensil swap, then grabbed the fork that had been laying beside Don's plate the whole time and tossed the chopsticks into a wastebasket. Don Patch put down the stolen fork, calmly got up from the table, snatched the wastebasket, dumped the contents into a garbage disposal, flipped it on, and returned to his seat and his meal as if nothing had ever happened.

Jelly was the first to finish, and therefore the first to speak. "So you have it against Dr. Eggman, too?" he asked Don.

"Are you kidding?" he asked back in surprise, without swallowing his current mouthful. "Don't you remember that little confrontation we had?"

Jelly thought back to that battle, the last thing he remembered. Hearing Don's voice again, he dinstinctly recalled standing next to him as they faced what he presumed was Dr. Eggman...

_"I'll crush you like the insolent bugs you are!"_

_"Oh, but it is I, Don Patch, who will be doing the crushing!"_

_"Yeah! And I'll help!"_

_Everyone looked at Jelly Jiggler and laughed._

"That's right!" Jelly cried. "We were all there... but what was his plan? What did he do?"

"Probably some kind of world domination scheme, no doubt," Tails muttered, rolling his eyes as he chewed his spaghetti.

"Now dear," Don scolded in a motherly tone, suddenly wearing very thick makeup and an apron, "What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?"

Tails simply stared at him for a few moments, then swallowed his food and continued eating. Don was disappointed...

"But," continued Jelly Jiggler, "What in the world caused that explosion?"

Before Don Patch could answer, the door of the "bakery" opened. In the doorway stood a red-furred echidna, not entirely in the best of moods, but at least he had found a bakery to appease his hunger, which lightened him up a bit. "Ugh, finally," he said, walking into the building, "Some real food."

"Knuckles!" greeted Tails, waving at his friend.

"Oh, hey Tails," Knuckles responded, starting to walk up to the table. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Wait, don't take another step!!" shouted Don and Jelly simultaneously.

Knuckles did not stop walking. "And who the heck are these cr--"

CLICK!

FWAM!

Chirp... chirp...

"I toooooold you," chirped Don, flexing his legs like a cricket, and making a very similar noise.

* * *

**I tooooooold you I could get the next chapter in by Wednesday! And I'll do it again, too. Hopefully, we'll get to see some ACTION before too long!**


End file.
